FP Rebuilding from the ashes
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: After the dust had settled and the chaos over there was only one thing that really mattered at the end of the day – being with family. It was now a time to pick up the pieces, remember, reflect and rebuild. Chapter 1 Ed/Clark Chapter 2 Greg/Dean. Post Ep OS to eppy 5.13 'Keep the Peace Part II' Contains Spoilers 'missing scene'
1. Room 301, Lane C, Recovery

**Title: Rebuilding from the Ashes  
****Chapter 1 – Room 301, Lane C., Recovery**

**Summary:** After the dust had settled and the chaos over there was only one thing that really mattered at the end of the day – being with family. It was now a time to pick up the pieces, remember, reflect and rebuild. Chapter 1 Ed/Clark Chapter 2 Greg/Dean. Post Ep OS to eppy 5.13 'Keep the Peace Part II' Contains Spoilers!

**Disclaimer: ** If I owned anything to do with FP Ed would be all mine! Hehe *alas* I own only my DVD's that fuel my imaginative muse Alice.

**A/N:** Okay so I doubt after that day from hell if the reception for the JAM wedding would have actually went on b/c the city was in utter chaos, a friend died and their boss was in the hospital! At least that's my take, however, I could be wrong. BUT for the purpose of this story it was cancelled. But I wanted to get both my boys and theirs sons in here so figured since I did another 2 chapter one shot for lawmen I could for this eppy and you'd all be okay with that at least I hope so!

**Warning: **You might need a kleenex (sorry!)

_Note: Words in italics and double quotes taken directly from episode_

* * *

_"Sophie…honey…I love you. I'm bringing Clark home safe no matter what…no matter what…"_

_"Clark!"_

_"Clark…get the oxygen mask in there!"_

_"Clark I'm here. I'm right here. You're gonna be okay buddy. Clark. He's okay…you're gonna be okay. You're okay."_

_"Not going anywhere."_

_"Dad…"_

_"Get the board! I'm coming with you."_

_"Dad…no."_

_"Clark…what?"_

_"You gotta get this guy. Please dad. I'll be fine."_

_"Clark…"_

_"Dad…go."_

_"I'll see you at home. I love you."_

_"Oh man I love you."_

_"I love you," Ed told his son before he watched the ambulance pull way and then called his wife to give her an update and race back up the ramp to his waiting team._

XXXXXXXX

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you," Ed whispers as he gives his wife a warm kiss on the lips and then a kiss on the cheek of their sleepy daughter.

"Ed…"

"He's going to be okay…okay," Ed tells her with a heavy frown. "I'll check on Greg later and call you if I know anything further."

"Thank you for keeping your promise. Thank you for you both coming home safe."

"Always."

A couple of hours later, Ed lifts his weary eyes and looks over at his son's sleeping form in the small hospital bed; Sophie having been at their son's side for the past several hours after they were told the threat was over and having just taken Izzy home to sleep in her bed; Ed telling her he'd stay with their son overnight.

The day had been more than an unwelcomed roller coaster ride; starting with utter happiness and ending with sheer tragedy; most events he didn't even have time to process until now. The city brought to its knees; but before his own personal hell took hold things were actually manageable. He had gone into pure work mode to keep his team on track and get the job done. But as soon as he was told his beloved son was caught up in one of the bomb blasts his placid detachment ceased to exist; the madman forcing him against his will to be a victim in his intricate web of vengeance and mayhem.

_"Bomb at city hall…Clark's at city hall."_

_"Dad…under the car…under concrete…help me…"_

_"Clark? Clark!"_

He remembers in that moment…the first realization that Clark could be a potential victim…what did I say to my son this morning? What did we talk about? What were the last words we spoke on this earth? Friendly? Argumentative? Silence? At least he was now given a second chance; a chance to see how precious and fleeting life really is and that he shouldn't take even a single second for granted. None of them should. Ed hears Clark stirring beside him and looks up with a small frown but inwardly relieved that the promise he had made to his wife came true; aside from a few healable wounds, Clark would be coming home safe and sound. He was lucky, his family still intact. There would be no dread for him coming home in the morning; it would be a happy reunion – for the most part.

However, there was one person that he was dreading to face in person; Hank Gerald, Donna's husband. _Donna…_his heart instantly seizes as he recalls the exact moment he was told of his cherished friend's untimely passing. _"She's gone Eddie." Oh god why her…_Ed's eyes wet and his breath sharply intakes. _What do I tell Hank? I was part of the reason she chose not to retire early. How do I live with that? Will he blame me? Hate me? I would…I do._

He bows his head in that moment, quickly recalling the words of his therapist from a few weeks earlier: _'the job is black and white, how you feel about it isn't'._

"Damn…why didn't…why didn't she fall back…fall back...why…oh god why…" Ed's voice cracks as he looks away, rubbing his weary face and brushing away some tears. _Not fair…not fair…_his mind keeps chanting that over and over until he looks up to see his son silently watching.

"Hey," Ed quickly swallows back an oncoming sob and leans in, giving Clark's hand a comforting squeeze.

"What…happened dad?" Clark dares to inquire. "Did you get…the guy?" He asks softly.

"We did. He's um…he's dead. How are you feeling?"

"I'll be on crutches for a while."

"Get you some female attention," Ed softly smirks as he tries in vain to keep his smile in place. But as he looks at Clark and remembers who was on the scene first – Donna – his heart starts to ache once more. "How are y…"

"Everyone else okay?"

"Yeah…sure," Ed nods; his tight lipped smile a mere façade of fake assurance, not lost on his son at all. "The team is fine."

"You're…lying. I can…tell," Clark gently calls Ed on his half-truth; forcing Ed to pull back slightly and his eyes to water. "Dad? You're…what's going on? Is it Dean? Did someth…"

"Hey hold on," Ed's hand rests on Clark's shoulder and keeps him in place; his soft teary gaze not lost on his son. "Dean is okay…Greg is in surgery. He was shot but should be fine."

"Sam and Jules and…dad who is it?"

"Donna," Ed confesses as a single tear escapes and runs down his face; his face close enough for Clark to reach up and lovingly brush the tear away. Ed's hand grasping Clark's and giving it another firm squeeze.

"What happened?"

Ed looks at Clark and then shakes his head; his mind racing with thoughts about his beloved friend, his name the last word on her lips before her life was needlessly taken. For a moment he ponders against telling Clark the truth; after all he had been through so much already. But remembers the very true words his therapist had told him about being open an honest with Clark no matter his own emotional pain. _'Let your son's love and strength help you in that moment. He's like you…he can take it. But if you want to bond with him you need to include him when he asks. Tell him the truth.'_

"She um…" Ed stops and looks away as his fists tighten and eyes water further.

"You don't have to tell me."

"My not wanting to tell you has nothing to do with whether or not I think you can take it. I know you can buddy…you are strong and tough…damn you proved that today. But its…she was a friend…a close friend and…"

"And it hurts you?"

"Very much. Hurts very much," Ed whispers his reply as he looks directly as his son. "Today…Clark today…"

"Sucked?" Clark interjects lightly, bringing a soft smirk to Ed's dry lips.

"Big time," Ed retorts, making Clark slightly smirk.

"Does her husband Hank know?"

"He does. Greg called him right away and told him. Was only fair he knew. We'll see him…at the funeral."

"She was a great cop, right dad?"

"One of the best son…one of the best," Ed admits in truth.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"I was scared…today I was scared," Clark confesses in honesty. "But she…I heard her voice…dad…she…" Clark pauses as he starts to sob, Ed leaning in and gathering his precious son in his arms as both of them cry together.

"I know son…I know," Ed whimpers as he holds Clark close, burying his face in his son's shouldered gown; both of them clinging to each other for a few tormented minutes longer. But as Clark's breathing offers a small gasp in Ed's ear due to his broken ribs, Ed's mind sends a signal to his brain to gently release his son and help him lie back down.

"I can't believe it."

"Me either," Ed states softly as his hand brushes Clark's flushed cheek and brushes away the tear. "But it's good to cry and remember and talk…"

"Talk? You?" Clark smiles, getting a small sad chuckle from his father in return.

"I don't mind talking now. That's okay right?"

"I like when we talk."

"Me too," Ed nods as he wipes his face and slightly straightens his posture, looking at the bruise on Clark's face with a small frown. "Dean was by earlier."

"I think I heard him. Think he made a comment about my parking skills," Clark smirks as Ed's face slightly relaxes.

"I think he if you got a parking ticket or something."

"That's it," Clark tries to cough but wheezes. "And was there something about J-ello?"

"Hearing still works," Ed remarks as Clark coughs again. "Should I ca…."

"Dad I'm okay. I had half a freakin' building fall on me. A little cough is no big deal."

"Does your chest still hurt?"

"I'm on something to dull the pain right?"

"Yeah. You'll need it for the next few weeks as the broken ribs start to heal. You were lucky they didn't poke any internal organs. Just gotta take it easy though."

"Good thing I don't play the trumpet," Clark jokes as he looks down at the tight bandages around his ribs and then up at his father. "You ever break your ribs?"

"On the job or off?"

"Off? Really? Was Uncle Roy involved?"

"How'd you know that? Wait…did he tell you?" Ed smiles as he fixes himself a little better on the side of the narrow bed. He would move a bit later when Clark wanted to sleep but for now he just wanted to be close to his son; Clark in return wanting his father to stay close beside him as long as possible.

"Maybe," Clark shrugs with a coy smile.

"We were on the farm," Ed starts into his story as he recalls the time on his father's place with his brother; the memory pushing away some of the inner pain, but not masking it entirely. But as he looks at Clark's expression he can see underlying remorse and knows that right now his son needs something a bit more uplifting…or humorous to deflect the discussion away from a fallen close friend and the sheer ugliness of the day.

"We were just…you know goofing around and such and…Roy gets this bright idea…"

"Roy's idea?" Clark interrupts with a snicker.

"He tell you it was mine?" Ed asks in shock to which Clark just shrugs. "I'll talk to him later," Ed smirks as he folds his arms over his chest. "Okay so we get to this big tree and look up and see what we think is a large bird's nest. An owl or something."

"Really? Are you sure it wasn't…"

"Can I tell the story?" Ed jokes.

"Sure."

"Thank you. The tree looked like it could be climbed and so we…just went for it. First one to the nest and then back down won and the other had to do the winner's chores. We weren't going to touch it because we didn't know if it had eggs or what not. We just wanted to see if we could. We start to climb but as we near the nest at the top…" Ed pauses as he looks at Clark with arched brows.

"What was it? An owl? Really dad an owl was waiting?"

"No. It was a big old wasps nest."

"What? Was there wasps in it?"

"Full. Roy grabbed the branch and…"

"No way he said…"

"_Roy_ grabbed it," Ed playfully pokes Clark in the arm, evoking a small giggle from his son. "I tried to push his arm away…the branch I was on gives way and…"

"And you fell?"

"All the way to the ground," Ed huffs as he nods; his lips emitting a small chuckle. "Man I was pissed. I was on the ground in pain, yelling at Roy. He was trying to climb down. The wasps were starting to sting him. I started to laugh…"

"With broken ribs?"

"I was young…and yeah it hurt," Ed chuckles as his face creases. "Roy makes it to the bottom, helps me up and…and we get out of there. Dad chewed us out. We each blamed each other. I got a trip to the hospital and a week off school and Roy…he got bit."

"How many times?"

"The one on the ass was the best."

"Really?"

"He'll deny it."

"He said it was you," Clark retorts as he holds back a small yawn.

"Yeah that's Roy."

"Where was he today?"

"Much like Wordy it was all hands on deck. He was with his team," Ed replies firmly. "He's okay. You…need sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Clark it's late and you need sleep aft…"

"I don't want…to go to sleep," Clark confesses as Ed's heart starts to beat a bit faster. "Don't like the dark."

"I know but…I'll be right here all night okay? Right here."

"You promise?"

"I am not going anywhere. I give you my word," Ed's hand rests on Clark's and gives it a small squeeze. "I love you so much…I'm not going anywhere. Just close your eyes…" Ed pauses as he leans forward and turns off the small bedside light, "and get some rest. You can go home tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?"

"They just wanted to keep an eye on your breathing and such. You inhaled a lot of dust that might have residual effects."

"Guess we missed the reception tonight."

"That was a joke right?" Ed retorts as Clark nods.

"Is Greg going to be okay?"

"Yeah…he'll be okay. Although…"

"Although what?"

"After today none of us will ever really be the same," Ed looks at Clark with a serious expression.

"What happens now dad?"

"Now…we take it one day at a time and rebuild. We'll be okay. Okay…try to get some sleep now."

"Will you?"

"Try? I will try."

"Might not succeed right? Just don't snore."

"I don't snore," Ed protests as Clark offers a small snicker as Ed fixes the blanket over his beloved son and then kisses him on the forehead. "I love you," he whispers one last time followed by goodnight before he offers a small frown to the nearby sleeping chair and finally collapses into it. Despite the fact that his body is physically worn out, his mind is far too active to even think about finding some comforting solace in the dark realm of sleep.

He closes his eyes; his ears instantly flooded with whispered screams…his name…and then silence. He sees Donna…Lou…strangers and feels his fists tighten as he remembers watching the dead bombers body fall and reveal the bloody frame of his close friend and boss a few feet away. His own voice begging Greg to stay with him; Sam a few meters way yelling for the medics.

_"Stay with me Greg…just stay with me!"_

Ed looks toward the door and knows that not too far away, another family is also trying to come to terms with the senselessness of the day and how their lives would be forever impacted. _Greg buddy I pray you pull through this. _A small gasp from his son pulls his eyes over to Clark. He looks over at him and literally offers a bittersweet prayer of thanks to God for having his son with him and to offer comfort to those that lost sons …fathers…daughters…mothers…friends…strangers. The day would never be the same. But he also knows that the best way to ensure the madman's legacy doesn't live on is to never forget those that had fallen and make sure their memories lived on in their own lives.

"Never…forget," Ed whispers as he leans his head back and finally closes his eyes; welcoming the darkness for the first time in hours; heart in sorrow; his eyes wet and his mind paying tribute to a special fallen friend.

The reunion with his son was marked with both relief and despair; joy and sadness. The day offering him two outcomes. One life spared and one life taken; both affecting him in ways he had hoped to never experience in his lifetime. But what he said to his son was true; while their lives would never be the same again; they would be forced to rebuild and they would survive this. The future was changed forever whether they wanted it or not. Now they would just have to adapt and move on…move on but never forget. Always remember. Rebuild.

Rebuild and reshape their legacy. That was something the madman failed to destroy.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **I know I am HUGE coward but I could only touch on the death briefly in this piece…my AU heart is still hurting but this is my way of living in denial b/c outside of these canon pieces you know our girl lives on and we always have a happy ending! Okay so I know this was angsty but supposed to be right?


	2. Room 26B, Parker, G, ICU

**Title: Rebuilding from the Ashes  
****Chapter 2 – Room 26B, Parker, G., ICU **

**A/N:** Don't quite remember the name of Dean's girlfriend…I think it was Mia…if anyone knows for sure please let me know. It started with an M so am going with Mia hope that's okay. Course I could have M on the brain from Marina hehe I am so happy it ended with her and Greg together *sigh* they looked so happy so that was nice. Plus I like her :)

**Warning: **You might need a kleenex (sorry!)

_Note: Words in italics and double quotes taken directly from episode_

* * *

_"Dad? Dad you gotta stay with us…please dad…dad!"_

Hearing the horrible ordeal for his father play out over the speaker at Winnie's station was a surreal nightmare; his mind telling him over and over as Ed yelled for a medic that his father would pull through and be okay, this wasn't the end for him…he would not be forced to listen to his father die over a crude piece of plastic. Not like that.

"Dad?" Dean looks up at Winnie with a tear stained face.

"They're off the air."

"No…wait…what?"

"Marina's on her way here rig…"

"No, get them back…get Ed back," Dean utters in desperation; his girlfriend standing morosely at his side.

"Ed's turned his headset off. I can't get them back."

"No. What does that mean?"

"The medics are there…Dean you heard that…"

"He was shot…multiple times. I have to go…" Dean stammers as he turns and hurries for the elevator to exit the building.

"Dean, wait for Marina and then go to the hospital together. There's nothing you can do down at the ACC," Winnie states in haste; her mind too trying to process all the horrifying events that she was also a helpless witness to.

Dean looks at her but knows what she's saying is true; he'd only be in the way down there and that's the last thing his father would want. "Okay," he nods in resignation as he pulls his phone and checks the time; a few minutes later from the last time and knowing Marina would be a few minutes closer.

"Let me know how he is," Mia, Dean's girlfriend whispers just as Marina's car comes to a fast stop just outside the front entrance to the SRU.

"I'll call you later," Dean promises as he gives her a weak smile and a squeeze of the hand before he hops into the car and it pulls away from the corner in haste.

"How is he?" Marina asks with a shaky tone.

"He's um…Ed said he lost a lot of blood and was shot multiple times," Dean answers almost mechanically.

"Oh god…" Marina remarks as her eyes water and an instant lump of hardened emotion forms in her throat. "Did he…"

"I don't know anymore," Dean replies with a small huff of his own. "Why didn't he…" he starts and then stops as he looks out the window. "I could hear the…"

"What? You heard it? What did you hear?"

"All of it. He found the bomb…the bomber ambushed him and shot…oh man he just kept firing. Dad said he'd lost but…but it if wasn't for Ed…"

Marina squeezes her eyes shut for a few seconds as they water once more; the trip to the hospital seeming to take longer due to traffic chaos and congestion from the days horrifying events. As soon as they arrive Dean doesn't wait, merely hops out of the car the second it stops and races for the ER, Marina paying for a ticket that would last at least a few hours; but knowing that the evening wasn't going to end as they had first planned their day.

_'Is that the dress you'll be wearing tonight?'_

_'Like the color?'_

_'Purple?'_

_'Lavender.'_

_'Purple,' _Greg's warm voice echoes in her head as she quickly swallows and then heads into the ER; her day on hold the moment the first bomb rocked the city and Greg had called her to stay inside and not leave until she heard from him. The second time she had gotten a call it was from someone with the last name Parker, only it wasn't her beloved Greg, it was his son…calling with tragic news.

_'Marina…dad's um…he's been shot…come down to SRU. Please come get me. Hurry.'_

"Where is he?"

"In surgery," Dean replies with a glum expression. "We have to wait."

"He's in good hands," Marina half whispers as she tries to offer Dean a reassuring smile. But it doesn't work as tears instantly form and she pulls him into her grasp for a supportive hug. "Anyone else here?"

"Yeah Clark's upstairs and…"

"No I mean…Clark? What happened to Clark?"

As they head for the waiting area bench, Dean tells Marina about Clark's ordeal; her telling him to go and see his best friend for a few moments and she'd text him as soon as Greg was out.

"You sure?"

"I'm used to waiting for him," she remarks with a small smile as fresh tears come once more. "Yes…I'm sure. Just go okay? Go and come back."

Dean takes his leave to go and see Clark; Marina waiting on the bench…waiting. Sam and Jules make a brief stopover, Jules getting her leg properly tended to and then telling Marina to let them know what happens with Greg as they were going to spend a quiet evening with their families; the reception festivities on hold for at least a month or so.

"How is he?"

"He's okay," Dean replies about Clark. "Complaining about the color of the J-ello," Dean smirks as he slumps down beside him. "Was Ed down here?"

"He left about ten minutes ago. Saw Sophie and Izzy into their car and went back up to see Clark. Sam and Jules also stopped by."

"Is she okay?"

"She got her leg tended to properly but she'll be fine. Both Spike and Leah called."

"Any word?"

"Not yet. I keep asking but…but I think they are starting to get tired of that," Marina remarks lightly. "I just wish they'd tell us…something," she whispers as she looks down, trying to keep her tears at bay. She looks up at Dean and sees the same sad look on his face and offers a kind expression. "Your father…he's one of the strongest men I know and he…he has too much to live for. He'll be okay."

"Ed said that…he said there was so much blood."

"I'm sorry."

Dean looks at her and nods as he looks back down at his phone; the two of them sitting in silence a bit longer before she asks him about his and Mia's adventure before the day literally went to hell in one madman's hand basket.

"He's going to be okay," Dean whispers as Marina looks up with a tight lipped smile and nod. But as much as they tell themselves that Greg Parker has escaped unscathed, as soon as the emergency surgery doctor appears with a somewhat grim expression, their hopes instantly start to sink.

"Family of Greg Parker?"

"I'm his son," Dean stands up in haste, Marina at his side taking his hand. "Is he okay?"

"It was touch and go and he's lost a lot of blood. But the surgery was a success. We removed all of the bullets. He's in good health and should make a good recovery."

"Should?" Marina asks in haste. "And not a full recovery? What aren't you telling us?" She quickly interjects; Dean's hand gripping hers a bit more tightly.

"His left leg has incurred extensive bone injury and nerve damage."

"Is he gonna lose it?" Dean blurts out in horror.

"No, the surgery to seal the main artery and the wound itself were successful. Dr. Hau is our best Neurosurgeon but…but there was only so much he could do. Now with rehab and…"

While Marina listens to the rest of the somewhat grim news, Dean's mind starts to swirl, his core rapidly heating and his heart racing. _Could my dad still lose his leg? More likely he'll have an irreparable limp and need a cane? Done with the SRU?_

"This…this can't be," Dean looks up with a teary gaze and sad expression.

"I'm sorry. I've sent all the notes to his family doctor who will be in in the morning to..."

"Can I see him? I want to see him."

"He's not awake yet," the doctor replies with a kind tone.

"But he's done surgery a few hours ago right?"

"Yes but…"

"I want to see him," Dean insists with an impatient shuffle of his feet. "Can I?"

"We'll set him up in an ICU room but he really needs…"

"Just a few minutes."

"We'll notify you as soon as he's set up."

"Is that okay?" Dean turns and looks at Marina with an anxious expression.

"He'd want that," she assures him as she rests her head on his shoulders and her cheek on the top of his head.

"A cane? Dad's gonna hate…"

"Dean he's alive. Let's thank God for that," Marina whispers softly. "Lots today can't say that."

"Right and he'd want me to think that also," Dean huffs as he looks at her with a sad expression. "I just can't believe that though I mean…"

"Your father knows the risks of the job."

"I know but…"

"But he always seems indestructible right?"

"Yeah. Yeah he does."

"Come on…let's go to the ICU waiting area," Marina suggests as they slowly head for the elevator to go up.

"Man Clark was right."

"What's that?"

"Today really sucks."

"Yes…it does."

They head for the busy ICU waiting area; the day being busier than normal thanks to Marcus Faber's brief but destructive reign of terror. Marina watches a family had obviously been told their loved one didn't make it and instantly feels her eyes water over the horrific loss the family would now be forced to cope with. She directs her and Dean to a small bench and both sit down, heavy sighs being emitted; minds racing with thoughts about what the future would now hold for them all; especially as a growing family unit.

After what seems like a small eternity, the ICU nurse comes toward them with a kind but tired look on her face.

"Dean…Parker?"

"Can I see my dad now?"

"He's just set up for…"

"Yeah I know, the ER doctor told us. I won't stay long, I promise. I just want to see him. Can Marina come too?"

"Dean…"

"Just don't stay too long, he really needs to rest."

"Copy," Dean utters before he takes off; leaving Marina to offer a small smile as she falls into step behind him.

Dean heads his father's room but slows his steps as he nears the entrance; stopping altogether as he stares in disbelief at the heart breaking sight before him. Sensing Marina standing a few feet behind him, his feet finally find the strength to take a step…then another…then another…until he was a few feet from his father's pale frame on the bed.

"Oh damn…" Dean lightly curses as he frowns; turning back to see a teary eyed Marina watching with a mournful gaze. "Um…" he pauses as he looks back, silently beckoning for Marina to near.

"He looks pale," Dean comments with a frown as he shuffles nervously on his feet in place; his mind going blank on what to even say in this moment.

Marina's right hand reaches out and softly touches Greg's cheek; her body leaning in closer and planting a tender kiss on his forehead.

"I love you Greg," she whispers as she pulls back and offers Dean a kind smile. "Talk to him."

"Sure…okay," Dean replies as he looks back at his father's pale and placid expression. "Dad…am glad you got the guy…" Dean pauses and then shakes his head as he looks at Marina with a heavy frown.

"I'll text Ed an update," she tells him as she pulls away; leaving Dean at his father's side.

Dean looks back down at Greg and feels his heart starting to sink. "I still wanna be a cop. Man that sounds so stupid right now but um…I don't know what to say right now. I'm scared…but happy you're alive. I just…wish you'd wake up. I guess I'll let the doc tell you about…your leg and such but um…dad wake up okay? You just need to wake up right now and tell me that everything will be okay. Please? I will only believe it if you tell me," Dean insists with a small sniffle.

"Clark's okay. I heard about Donna…dad I'm so sorry. You were there and…okay please wake up. Tell me…just tell me," Dean sighs as he swallows back a sniffle, looking up at Marina who gives him a kind smile in return; an unspoken urging to keep going.

"I know Ed shot the guy but um…well he said you saved everyone. Dad you did…you're a hero. Your um…you're my hero. You know that? My hero," Dean lightly laments as he looks up at the machines that were monitoring his father's heart rate, breathing rate, fluid level and a few other things.

But when he looks back down; he sees warm brown eyes watching him with a soft expression.

"Dad!" Dean exclaims, gesturing for Marina to come to his side. "You're awake…" he states the obvious and then gives himself a small eye roll, earning a soft smirk from his father in return. However, Greg's alertness also calls in the nurse to check his progress.

"Just a few minutes okay? Tomorrow will be best. He needs his rest."

"A few minutes…okay promise," Dean utters in haste.

"We were worried," Marina offers softly as her warm hand slips into his cool one and gives it a loving squeeze. "Very worried."

"Me too," Greg manages with a hoarse whisper. "Diagnosis?"

"We can talk about…"

"Please?"

"Full recovery."

"But?"

"But…nerve damage in your…left leg," Marina tells him in truth; Dean looking at her in expectation.

"Prognosis?"

"Another scar to admire," Marina replies with a warm smile. "You need to rest now."

"Yeah we'll get in trouble," Dean adds with a smile of his own.

"Clark?"

"He's okay. A few broken ribs and a broken leg but um…yeah he'll be okay. How do you feel?"

"Tired."

"You can just rest now. We'll be back in the morning. I love you," Marina tells Greg tenderly.

"Love you…back," Greg replies with a warm smile as Marina pulls back and allows Greg and Dean their few precious moments. "You…okay?"

"Yeah…" Dean shrugs.

"Thank you…care package."

"Figured you didn't want to walk around nude. You know scaring people and stuff…" Dean tries to joke but then frowns and looks away with a small groan at his own lame comment.

"It's…okay."

"Dad no," Dean turns back. "It's not…you nearly died and…when I was listening and…when I heard Ed's voice…I was so scared and…I was scared."

"Never…give up."

"But dad what if…"

"No. No what if. Family."

"We nearly lost you today."

"I kept…my leg."

"You might need a cane. Dad there was so…so much blood and…" Dean's voice breaks as his eyes water.

"Come closer," Greg quietly begs as Dean quickly leans in closer. "Love you….always."

Dean's eyes instantly flood as he leans in closer, his cheek resting on his father's and his body slightly heaving.

"Love you son. So proud of you."

"I love you dad," Dean utters in truth as he pulls up a little. "Don't do that to us again okay?"

"Promise," Greg softly nods as he tries to smile as well. "Cane huh?"

"Marina would probably like it."

"I can hear you," she pipes up as Dean looks over with a smile. "And I would love him…no matter what," she ends her confession with a soft broken tone; Dean looking back down as Greg's eyes water.

"Okay…Mr. Parker really needs his rest now," the nurse kindly reminds them all as she pokes her head into the room and then back out.

"Dad we really gotta go or else," Dean sighs as he looks back at his father. "I um…"

"Hey…gonna be okay."

"Even now…after all this…you believe that?"

"Always," Greg states firmly.

"But things…dad everything's change and…friends died and…" Dean starts with a heavy sigh.

"We adapt…and rebuild."

"Dad…"

"We will…survive. Love you."

Dean and Marina each offer him one last kiss and _'I love you'_ before they take their leave; Greg reading Ed's message just before the phone is taken away and he's left alone in the room. And as he closes his eyes and allows sheer fatigue and the medications to take over his mind utters a very similar sentiment to Ed's:

The reunion with his son was marked with both relief and despair; joy and sadness. They had been brought to their knees but fought back hard and took back their future and freedom. What he said to his son was true; while their lives would never be the same again; they would be forced to rebuild and they would survive this. The future was changed forever whether they wanted it or not. Now they would just have to adapt and move on…move on but never forget. Always remember. Rebuild.

Rebuild and reshape their legacy. That was something the madman failed to destroy.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you all liked this and since we know that Greg ends up retiring from the SRU and with a cane I guessed as to the medical reason in conjunction to where he was shot. Hope that's okay and it seems plausible. Hope you all liked this little 2 shot eppy overview. The next one shot will be the final tribute to the Ed/Greg series for this season; set one year after the shooting, just like in the eppy. So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


End file.
